


Small Infinities

by Saraellen10



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraellen10/pseuds/Saraellen10
Summary: This is how I envision the Bughead reunion 5 years later. Please enjoy, and let me know what you think!
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 48
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Small Infinity" by Whim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to turn this into a multi-chapter work! Enjoy!

_It's our Infinity and it might be small_

_But I'd rather have this than nothing at all_

_A year might pass in a second_

_And a moment might last a year_

_And_ _that's when I start to wonder_

_How time has tricked us here_

**_5 years Later_ **

_\----_

The bells jingle as the door to Pop’s Chock’Lit Shoppe swings open. Jughead is standing in the middle of the diner. He stops to take in the place. He hadn’t been here since High School graduation when he, his dad, and Jellybean got customary milkshakes. Of course, the diner looked exactly the same. This was the allure of the 24-hour shoppe, every Riverdale resident could appreciate Pop’s ability to make time standstill. It didn’t hurt that Pop Tate also happened to make a killer burger. Being that it was around 11 at night the Diner was pretty scarce. The usual stragglers had their seats at the high top counter, and groups of rowdy teens were just getting up to leave from their Boothe. Jughead would feel nostalgic if he wasn’t so damn tired. He had just gotten off a plane ride from Seattle and was seconds away from collapsing due to exhaustion. However, Jughead being Jughead was always hungry. So there he was in the middle of his childhood safety blanket with two suitcases, his laptop, and eye bags that could be seen a mile away. 

He ordered his usual, a burger and fries and a chocolate shake. Pops being the kind soul he is, said the meal was on the house as a welcome home gift to Jughead. Jughead was walking to a booth in the far corner when he saw it… when he saw her. 

She was hunched over a notebook, twirling her pencil in her hair, her eyes were scrunched up as an attempt to stay alert and focused. If he thought he looked worn out she was a whole new level of tiredness. 

He wasn’t sure if it was his late-night delirium or if he was just that lonely but he decided to walk over to her. 

“Betty Cooper… in the flesh and blood.”

The blonde's head whipped up immediately just at the sound of his voice. Her eyes widened when she matched the figure to the voice. Was she really that overworked, was she seeing things, maybe she did need to cut back on the Adderall, he couldn’t actually be standing there. 

Jughead sensing her shock decided to employ his favorite defense mechanism, “You know coffee at this hour will keep you up all night.” He motioned to what appeared to be her third cup of coffee. 

  
  
  


Betty mustered what she hoped was a smile, “yeah ah that's kind of the goal” she chuckled to herself. 

He wanted to ask why. He had to fight every instinct he had to slide in next to her and stroke her back, and help her sort out whatever issues were plaguing her this late at night. 

The silence grew awkward, neither was sure what the next appropriate move was. I mean with a history like theirs, there isn’t a guidebook for how to act. 

Betty clears her throat and manages another weak attempt at a smile, “Do you want to sit down?” her eyes shot to her lap immediately not wanting to look at him. 

Jughead was apprehensive but also his body was aching and he needed to sit, he nodded his head and silently slid in the booth across from her. 

After more minutes of brutally uncomfortable silence both stealing glances at the other, Betty spoke up again,

“So...what brings you back here? I thought you were on tour for your book?”

Jughead relaxed a bit at the idleness of this conversation, she was just being polite. He could bare some polite small talk. 

“Well I am still on tour, almost finished, and then I start writing for an independent literary magazine in New York City, and since JellyBean is moving to NYU in two weeks I figured I would help her move out there.”

Betty’s eyes were glued to the dark liquid in her cup while her finger traced the rim.

“Wow, hard to believe JB is going to be in college ” 

Jughead chuckled “Yeah I guess it's hard to feel like time exists when you grow up in a town like Riverdale.”

He meant it more as a joke, but they both knew what was written between the lines. 

More silence ensued, Jughead’s face fell... god since when was talking to Betty, _his_ Betty Cooper this hard. 

Maybe when Betty Cooper kisses his best friend. 

Betty’s soft voice interrupts his thoughts,

“But that's great news about your new job and the book tour…. You know I read your book.”

He raised his eyebrows, “Really….”

Betty met his eyes for the first time, 

“Yeah… it was really good, Jug. You always were an amazing writer.”

He let out a breath of relief that he didn’t even realize he was holding. After all these years he still only cared about one person’s opinion of his writing. 

“I really am happy for you Jughead. If anyone deserves all this it's you.”

Jughead just looked up at her and smiled faintly. They were silent again. This silence was short-lived by the arrival of Jughead’s food. Maybe it was the comfort of the food but Jughead decided to keep the conversation going. 

“What have you been up to, are you seeing anyone.”

His heart stops, why the fuck did he just ask her that. He must be pretty fucking close to losing it. He tries to save himself

“Y--y-you don’t have to answer that..I don’t know what I was thinking, that's obviously personal information.”

Betty shot him a reassuring look,

“No, that's okay. I don’t mind.. I um dated a bit my last few years in college… but nothing serious.”

Silence.

“Um, what about you?”

Betty pressed her hands against her legs in anticipation of what he might say. 

Jughead was dreading answering this… why was he though? She’s the one who cheated on him.

“Yeah, I actually... Um… her name is Camile”

Why the fuck was he getting so nervous. 

“We have been together since junior year.”

Betty wanted to be surprised, angry even but a part of her had always figured he would move on at some point. 

“Oh. That’s nice.. Did she come with you?”

Jughead rubbed the back of his neck and scoffed

“No, she had prior commitments… but um she is moving to New York too. She's a teacher so..”

Betty could sense that this may be a sensitive issue between Jughead and his girlfriend so Betty decided to drop it. 

“That's exciting..”

She tried her hardest to act okay with this all, after all, she knows she did this to herself. But still, New york was _their_ dream. 

More silence. But this time it was suffocating.

Then it hit Jughead 

“Oh shit.. I didn’t even ask what you were doing back in town?”

Betty took a deep breath she was hoping he wasn’t going to ask,

“Oh uh, well I live here actually. Yeah after college I got an apartment here and now I work for my mom at the register.”

Jughead was taken aback without giving himself time to be cordial. He interjected, “What, you came back here, why?”

Regardless of what went down between them, Jughead always knew that if anyone needed to get out of this hellhole it was Betty. 

Betty hated it when people reacted like that. Everyone pities her, and acts like a gun was held to her head forcing her to come back. She knows how everyone sees her. Everyone expected her to leave and never look back, they all said it was her fate. Never once did anyone ever stop to think that maybe she _wanted_ to come back to Riverdale. 

She tried to compose herself, 

“Well my mom needed help, and I wanted to help her. And I like writing for the register.”

Jughead locked eyes with her. 

“Bullshit”

Betty was caught off guard,

“I--I’m sorry what?”

Jughead kept pressing,

“You went to Yale.”

Betty was now getting mad, and were those tears she felt in her eyes? She could not cry, not in front of him.

“So, and you went to Iowa, what's your point.”

Jughead was now fully awake,

“Betty, you are bigger than this town, I know you cannot possibly be happy working for your mother, you should be helping take down criminals in a big city. Or writing scathing exposes of government officials. Damn it Betty, there is a whole world out there, and you are telling me that you _chose_ to come back here!?”

He is not sure where this passion came from, or why he even cares, he shouldn’t care but he knows he always will care. 

Betty was now fully angry, how dare he.. Tell her what she should be doing, and what makes her happy. She slams her hands down on the table

“Yeah, you know what?! You’re right I did go to Yale, and I saw the ‘world’ that you claim I should be a part of!”

Jughead was stunned, he knows he just struck a nerve and he braced himself to see the girl he used to love unravel right in front of him. 

Betty’s voice began to crack, dammit she was going to cry. 

“Did you ever think that maybe, the world outside of here is not worth experiencing if I can’t do it with you…. At least when I am here you can still be a part of my world.” 

Jughead spoke so softly he’s not even sure if words came out,

“Wha-what do you mean Betts?”

She was now crying.. And in between shaky breaths, she explained,

“On my way to work I pass the old drive-in, I take my lunch breaks here in our booth, when I visit my mom I see the room we used to share, and on weekends I stop by the bijou where we used to see double features.’’

She paused looking up at him,

“Don’t you get it… you are my world.”

Jughead opened his mouth but Betty continued,

“And I--I--I know I can’t be your world… at least not anymore. And Jug when I say I am happy for you and that I am proud of this life you created...I mean it.” 

He just stared at her

“...But that doesn’t mean I can move on. I can’t, Jug, I just can’t and that is why I need to stay here. So that if you can’t be in my world… at least…. At least our memories can be.”

She took a final breath and started to gather her things and leave. She knows she crossed a line, but to be honest getting that off her chest was cathartic. As she was leaving she felt someone grab her hand. 

Jughead was looking at her, his eyes were misty, and he looked like he could break right then and there.

“Betty Cooper ...if you ever thought for one second that you _weren’t_ my world..”

  
He is too choked up to finish the sentence, but she knows what he is trying to say. They stay like that.. They know there will be a lot of complications in figuring out where they go from this. Or if they even still have a shot. But in _their_ world, anything can happen.

\--

_Let's play with life like a deck of cards_

_I'll shuffle you away and then blame it on the stars_

_It's all just a gamble, isn't that what they say?_

_But it seems I'll love you till the end of your days_


	2. About last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five years, they now have two weeks. Can they rekindle what they once had? Do they even want to? 
> 
> I've decided to see if I could make this one-shot into a multi-chapter work. Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> This chapter was inspired by the song "A Life in Color" by Ramsey the Fourth.

_Sometimes the world is not so free, little darling_

_And the truth is hiding in your sheets, little darling_

_Please know that I don’t want to plead, little darling_

_But this song was made for you and me_

**\--**

They agreed to meet again in the morning. They needed some time. It’s funny because one would think that five years was already more than enough time. But they both decided that before they do anything rash, they should sleep on it. I mean 2 am is not really a time to do anything life-altering. Jughead had spent the night tossing and turning, how the hell was he supposed to get any sleep when Betty had just held her heart out to him. But that doesn’t mean he can just forgive her… does it? That on top of his current girlfriend makes this situation all the more precarious. I mean, he loves Camille, well he loves spending time with Camille. He finds that he is spending more and more time having to convince himself of that statement. He probably got an hour of rest that night. 

\--

They sat in the same booth at Pop’s. The same one from last night, the same one from high school, the same one that they fell in love in. They were both silent, staring at the food in front of them. They clearly both had a lot to say, but neither wanted to be the first one to say it. 

Jughead swallowed hard. He was nervous. Betty swore it kind of resembled the first time he kissed her. Funny how things change. 

“Look about what you said..”

“Jughead, stop.” 

He was caught off guard by the assertiveness in her voice. Betty looked at him firmly, but kindly there was warmth underlying her gaze.

“I shouldn’t have put that on you. It was late, and we were both overworked and probably a bit hysterical.” she chuckled at the foolishness of the whole ordeal. 

Jughead couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“But, Betty…”

“Jughead let me finish...please.”

She looked almost desperate. He leaned back and gave her a nod to keep talking. He was all ears.

“I’m not taking back what I said. Or the feelings behind it. But it wasn’t my place to tell you that.”

His face softened a bit, so did she.

“Jug, you have a girlfriend. You have a job, in a city miles from here. You have this whole life that you worked your ass off to achieve. You’re happy.”

She paused to make sure he was looking at her.

“And I am not going to ruin that for you. And I am not going to let our reckless teenage romance get in the way of everything.”

Jughead was dumbfounded at what he was hearing. Betty ruining things? How could she possibly think that? Hell, Betty was one of the best things to ever happen to him. 

He reached out to grab her hands, “We can figure this out. You can come with me. God, please come to New York with me.”

He then paused staring deeper into her eyes, he was more emotional than he planned on getting today. 

“Reckless? Really reckless? Betty, do you think you were the only one who felt anything last night?” 

Betty sighed, 

“Jughead, what about Camile?”

He scoffed,

“Look if I’m being frank, I was probably going to break up with her anyway, I think I was just using her to fill a void in my life.”

Betty pulled back her hands from his,

“No. No Jughead. You are only saying that because of me and because of last night. I cannot wreck another relationship. I can’t be that person again. You would resent me, even if it were subconscious.”

Jughead shot her a reassuring look,

“Betty if this is about what happened with Archie _five_ _years_ ago. I forgive you... It took some time, but one of the reasons I came back here was to tell you that. I forgive you.”

Betty was silent. She was fighting back tears, 

“Do you know what the worst part of that stupid kiss was?”

She paused for a moment to collect herself,

“Knowing that I was capable of hurting someone that I wanted to give the world to. Jughead, the look in your eyes, and on your face haunts me. Every night. And I can’t be in your life. I can’t hurt you again.”

Jughead didn’t know what to say. But Betty did.

“So I’m happy you forgive me. But I don’t forgive myself. I don’t think I ever will.”

Jughead shook his head in disbelief,

“Betty...”

She cut him off again,

“Jughead, in two weeks you are going to move to the city. You are going to do amazing things, with a girl that you love. You are going to do and become everything I knew you would. And in a month or a year… last night will be just another distant memory to tuck into your hometown nostalgia.”

Jughead was now on the verge of tears. Does she not realize that the girl that he loves has been the same girl that he has loved since the first grade. But Betty seemed resolute. Truthfully, it had taken him two years and a best-selling book to move on from her. And maybe she was right. He didn’t know if he could handle another heartbreak. But dammit if he didn’t try, he knew he would regret it for the rest of his life. And he already had enough regrets to burden. So he took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and looked her dead in the eyes.

“Fine.”

Betty opened her mouth to say something, but this time he cut her off,

“But we have these two weeks. Can we at least spend some of it together?”

Betty looked skeptical,

“As friends?”

Jughead chuckled,

“Yeah, as friends. Crazy concept, huh?”

Betty giggled,

“Alright.”

After that, the two went their separate ways. But Jughead knew the way time worked in Riverdale. And maybe, just maybe two weeks could revive the past 22 years or even create the next 50. 

\--

_Every time I say this it sounds cliche, but_

_You’re my girl_

_My world and I don’t wanna hear you say_

_That you can’t stay_

  
  



	3. Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead is going to spend as much time with Betty as he can, but Betty isn't sure. 
> 
> This starts kind of slow, my apologies. I'm trying my best at multi-chapter work, please let me know what you think!
> 
> As always my chapters are based on songs this one was inspired by the song "Baseball" by Hippo Campus

_There goes that moonboy_

_Looking jungly_

_With all his leaved growing_

_True blue with your fists up_

_You little kiss up_

\--

It was 7 am when Betty unlocked the door to the Riverdale Register. It was still cold outside. She knew that fall was coming soon. Betty used to love this time of year when the stickiness of summer slowly faded into the crisp fall air. It was refreshing. Perfectly fitting for whatever new chapter in her life she was starting. 

She remembers eagerly awaiting the bus before her first year of elementary school and then junior high. She would crunch the first few leaves that had fallen under her feet, and spend her nights sitting in her backyard soaking up the autumn moon. There was just something about that brief transitional period between seasons that she was enamored with. 

But that was simpler times. Now the changing of the seasons saddened her. As new chapters in her life became more complicated, she didn't feel the same desire to take in the changing world around her. 

She took a sharp breath before realizing that she had been standing at the door for several minutes. She pushed the door open and got right to work. She had a big story to break about budget cuts being made to the Riverdale public library. She quickly got sucked into the story, and spent hours collecting statements, checking her references, and writing. Her eyes stung from staring at her laptop screen for so long. Her whole head buzzed as if it had been held underwater. 

She loved this feeling, though. It was the feeling of getting to the bottom of something and getting answers. She doesn't know why Jughead gave her such a hard time about working here. She was doing what she loved. 

Okay, maybe she would love her job more if she got to write in an area with a population size larger than 1000. And maybe she would love her job more if her writing had more stakes attached to it. But she had made a life for herself here, and she was happy. Or maybe content is the better word?

She pushed these thoughts out of her mind and refilled her coffee when her phone rang. It was a number she didn't recognize. She assumed it was another source for her story.

"Riverdale Register, this is Betty."

"Betty."

She knew that voice from anywhere,

"Jughead?"

“Betty, do you not have my number saved?” 

She shook her head in confusion,

"What no, of course, I do. You're the one who called me from a different number."

She heard him softly curse to himself under his breath,

“Ah, sorry, that's on me. I got a new number sophomore year of college, and I didn't tell you because- well….”

Betty would be lying if she said she wasn't a little hurt. To think that he really was never going to make any attempt to keep her in his life. But she had to ignore those feelings like she always has to. 

"No, Jughead, don't worry about it. It happens…. what's up? Is everything alright?"

Betty would never tell anyone this, but after the past two days, she was hoping that she would never see him again. She took his gesture of friendship as just him being polite. After all that had happened, she could never in a million years picture a world in which he would pick up the phone and call her. And she didn't want him to. Didn't he get how hard it was for her to be around him? She had said everything she needed to say to him, wasn't that enough?

“Betty- Betty, are you still there?”

She needed to stop spacing out so much,

"Y-yeah, sorry, can you repeat that?

He chuckled,

“I need help packing JB's stuff, and I figured I could benefit from your organizational skills. Can you meet me at 5?”

Great. Betty would have to spend another evening with Jughead, but she would also have to revisit the place they both used to call home. Thank god, Alice Cooper was on a business trip. She couldn't say no, though. Could she? No. She couldn't. She owed it to him. 

"Sure, happy to help. I'll see you then."

She hung up before she could hear his response. 

\---

She stood in front of the house, dreading every single memory that she knew would fill her mind. She was fighting every urge she had just to walk away, and go to her apartment. But before she could change her mind, the garage opened. 

"Hey Betts, you have no idea how happy I am to have your help. JB wants me to go through all the old photo boxes and find some 'vintage' family photos. I swear she thinks she's Winona Ryder. She acts like she invented being a moody teenager."

Betty stepped into the garage and picked up a box,

"You sound jealous." 

Jughead rolled his eyes, 

"Laugh all you want, but trust me, I know from experience that she will grow out of it. Give it a year."

Betty broke a playful smile,

"Who says you grew out of it? I've seen your film collection, and you're clearly still sporting the angsty young Truman Capote look."

She motions to his black jeans, flannel, and S-shirt. This is actually the first time since he's been back in town that he hasn't looked like best-selling author Jughead, or New York City Jughead. He just looks like Jughead. 

"Betty, I will not be patronized by someone who couldn't make it through the American Werewolf double feature." 

He was met with Betty swatting him, with an old comic book, spraying dust everywhere. They both started coughing. 

"Jeez, Jones, when's the last time you went through this stuff." 

  
  


Jughead began, sorting through the first box, 

"Believe it or not, I didn't spend my free time looking through scrapbooks, and things my dad was too sentimental to trash."

The corner of something catches Betty's eye, and she pulls it out from under the piles of miscellaneous papers. A warm feeling begins to engulf her.

"That's a shame."

Jughead looks up from the box and sees Betty holding a picture of Jughead and Betty from when they were five. The photograph is faded at the edges, and there's a piece of scotch tape covering a tear on the left. But the image is clear. Betty is holding a half-melted ice cream cone, there is ice cream in her hair, on her nose, and on Jughead. He's scowling while holding his own melted cone, and Betty has her other arm around him. 

Jughead walks behind Betty, who has yet to look up from the image. And he delicately takes the photo from her hands. 

"I remember that, and I also remember right after that picture I dumped the rest of my rocky road all over your brand new overalls. How could I forget the lecture I got from Mama Cooper."

Betty mustered a small smile. 

"That was a good day."

Betty's eyes had still not lifted from the image Jughead was holding. Jughead placed the photo back in Betty's hands and admired her. He watched her, take in all that the picture was, and all that he knew it represented. A stray blonde hair had fallen over her face, and without thinking, he reached out and tucked it back behind her ear.

"Keep it."

Betty finally broke her gaze,

"I can't. This belongs to you."

He chuckled a bit and met her eyes.

"Betty, I assure you I have enough childhood memorabilia in this garage to open a museum exhibit. Take it." 

The warmness in Betty's chest kept expanding. She hadn't felt like this in a while.

"Thank you, Jughead."

She hadn't even realized that she had taken a step closer to him. She was close enough to touch him, hold him, _kiss_ him. He had moved closer. But they just stared at each other, not in a weird way. In a way that two people who are in their childhood home, with their childhood lover, looking at childhood memories would. Betty basked in the moment before the vibrating of her phone, brought her back into reality. 

"Shit. Sorry I have to go. I have to interview a last-minute source."

Jughead was still smiling,

"Classic, no rest for Riverdale's Nancy Drew, huh?"

Betty gazed into his eyes for just a few more moments,

"Did you ever think there would be?"

She then turned around and began walking out of the garage, but before she stepped out, she faced him again.

"Jughead… JB didn't ask you to look through old photos for her dorm. Did she?"

Jughead shook his head and shrugged.

"It's up for speculation."

Betty wasn't mad, though, she pocketed the photo into her purse and began walking. As she headed down the driveway, she called out,

"Just friends, Jones, Just friends."

Jughead leaned against the wall and smiled to himself as he watched her walk away. He felt the same warmness inside of him. 

\--

_There’s somethin’ fiction ‘bout the way_

_That reality’s going_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Nothing new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit on the shorter side, but Betty and Jughead go for a drive. And will they talk about the kiss? Please enjoy, and let me know if I should continue this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "If Only for Tonight" by Vacation Manor

_I want to drive far away with you_

_I know that it's nothing new, but we feel it every time_

_For all my life I felt like my hands were tied_

_I'm dying to feel alive if only for tonight_

\--

It had been a few days since she was in his garage, but she looked at that picture every day. She would cradle it carefully between her fingers, and run her thumb over the creases. The feeling it gave her made her almost feel like normal. Because truth be told, she hasn’t been herself since the day her lips met those of Archie Andrews. Since then, nothing was normal. She laughed a bit, what even was _normal_?

Because normal certainly wasn’t serial killer fathers, organ-harvesting rocket man led cults or creepy prep schools. But normal also isn’t avoiding the only man she ever loved after breaking his heart. It wasn’t going years without knowing where he was, what he was doing, or even if he had gotten a haircut. Deep down, she knows what normal is. Normal is being in his arms, her head tucked under his chin, as he plotted out his next literary masterpiece. Normal is dancing in her kitchen, him watching her twirl around the room while the scent of coffee filled the air. Normal is milkshakes on dates, swimming holes in the summer, sleuthing despite warnings from their parents, curling up under a tree and reading the same book. 

Normal had nothing to do with Betty’s surroundings, normal was Jughead. Ironically, Jughead was anything but normal. He was exceptional. 

Betty knew this but would have to live with the terms and conditions of her new normal: friends. 

Despite what she would have told herself a few days ago, Betty wanted to call Jughead. 

\--

He hadn’t heard from her in days. He was hoping she would call. Why didn’t she? She had kept the picture, and that had to have meant something. The rational part of him knew he was naive in thinking she would call. He knows that the only reason she agreed to help out is that she still feels guilty. He knows that as much as Betty still cares about him, she will never give in to those feelings. Betty Cooper is a lot of things, and stubborn is one of them. She feels things so deeply, all the while holding herself to an impossible standard of perfection. He missed the times when he got to remind her that she was already perfectly imperfect- as cliche as it sounds. 

He just needs one more day with her before he has to say goodbye again. And he doesn’t know how it happened, but something in the universe heard him.

Because his phone started to buzz, and sure enough, her name illuminated the screen. 

\--

She had asked if he wanted to go on a drive. It was stupid, but in the heat of the moment, that was all she could think of. She had pulled up to the Cooper-Jones house, and before she could fully brake, Jughead was waiting by her car. The look on his face was one of pure eagerness and amusement. He was such a dork sometimes. 

He patted the hood of the car,

“Is this a Cooper original?”

Betty blushed,

“You know I always work on my engines, but I won’t bore you with the specifics.”

Jughead slid into the passenger seat,

“Oh, come on, you know I love it when you talk mechanic to me.”

Betty rolled her eyes,

“Fine, but don’t blame me when you doze off.”

And with that, they were off. Betty explained her recent auto body project, and Jughead pretended to be paying attention, but Betty knows he was spacing out. As they rode into the outskirts of town, the emerald green pine trees blurred by them in a haze, they talked the entire time. It was picture perfect, two long lost companions reentering one another’s life again. Betty filled Jughead in on all of Riverdale’s latest news headlines, and Jughead recounted his crazy experience of going to Texas for his book tour. Their laughter filled the car, and when Betty rolled down her window, it echoed into the mountain tops and bled into the sky as it melted into evening. 

After about an hour and a half, they decided to pull over by a hill looking out across Sweetwater river. The sun was nearly done setting, the last remnants of pink hues faded into the night sky. They sat in silence, absorbing the view, and not even noticing one another. Or the fact that Jughead’s arm had made its way around Betty or that Betty’s head was lying ever so slightly on his shoulder. 

\--

This picturesque moment was interrupted by Betty. She had sat up, lifting her head. Yet she didn’t shift her gaze, which was fixed forwards. 

“Why did you forgive me?”

Jughead didn’t move his stare either,

“Honestly, I don’t know.”

Her silence gave Jughead the cue to keep talking,

“It wasn’t something I really planned on doing. And it wasn’t something that was by any means easy to do.”

She nodded a bit in understanding. She didn’t want to imagine how hard it was for him. Jughead kept looking at the constellations. 

“But I guess, one day, I just kinda decided that I was tired. Tired of being mad. Tired of holding onto things. I mean, I already have so much baggage from childhood, and-and-I…. I didn’t want _you_ to be a part of that. No matter how much pain you caused me, I knew that you could never be a burden from my past.”

Jughead turned his head to see Betty gaze still affixed, but a tear was now running down her face, the moonlight reflecting off her cheeks. 

Jughead reached down and squeezed her hand,

“Jughead, what I did was awful. Horrible. You may not want me to be a part of your emotional baggage, but I deserve to be.”

Jughead gently tilted her head so that she was looking at him,

“You know what’s crazy, even when you told me about the kiss, I never for a second thought that you didn’t love me. I think I was more mad at the action itself than the idea that you did it to hurt me.”

Her eyes softened,

“You know I would never want to hurt you.”

Jughead pulled her head back into his side,

“I know.”

They sat there like that for a while. And eventually, Betty pulled out the photograph that was in her pocket, and the two began to trade childhood memories. Their laughter once again consumed the world around them. The moon hung above the two misunderstood, tragically in love souls.

Betty thought to herself that if this is what her new normal was, that it wouldn’t be so bad. And although she would never fully forgive herself, she could see herself attempting to. She swears Jughead knows her better than anyone else, better than she even knows herself, and if he can forgive her, then she can too someday.

In light of this epiphany, She stood up and grabbed Jughead’s hand, leading him down by the banks. They ran into the river ankle-deep, she wanted to feel as close to the moon and stars above as possible. He began to splash her causing her to scream in joy. They acted like idiots for a while longer before he chased her back up the hill, playfully tackling her to the ground where they both laid on their backs and watched the stars just a little more. 

Then Betty is brought back into reality by the sound of Jughead’s phone ringing with the name “Camile” glaring up at her. 

\--

_Each time we pass the District line_

_And make our way along the interstate_

_I feel the pressure start to fade_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Midnight stings, doesn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty meets Camile, but it doesn't go how Jughead plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter, sorry I promise better stuff is coming. 
> 
> Inspired by the song "As You Wave" by HalfNoise.

_Last night Your rhythm stopped,_

_And If I can't believe it_

_I might But I'll try Hold on You're going down slow_

_Oh no I don't know You're going down so slow_

_Oh no As you wave your hands goodbye_

\--

The glowing name on his phone was still echoing within Betty’s head. Jughead had gotten up to take the call, leaving her sitting there with her thoughts consuming her. 

She had to have expected this. Things were just going too well… one may even say perfect. It wasn’t fair, she thought, life had thrown so much at her. By the age of 17, she had dealt with more than any sane person could handle in a lifetime. For most of her life, she had no real family, home, or even a sense of self. But she always had him. He was the only person that could guide her through the darkness. And yet she threw that all away in a 20-second lapse of judgment. She didn’t know what was more unfair. That she lost Jughead or that she couldn’t blame anyone or anything else; it was all on her. 

When he first mentioned Camile, Betty had to repress her feelings of hurt and anger down into the depths of her consciousness. It would have been cruel for her not to expect him to move on. Even crueler than when she hurt him, to begin with. 

This time it was harder. For a moment, just a moment, she could see a future again with him. Betty shook her head and scoffed at the idea. 

She was being selfish. She needed to be supportive. After all, that’s what friends do. He had moved on, and as amazing as the past few days have been, they won’t stop him. He will go on to live in New York and do so many wonderful things like she always knew he would. 

And then finally it hit her. Betty had come to terms with the fact that this next week would probably be the last time she would see him. And that was enough to get her through the pain of being just friends with Jughead Jones. 

\--

A hand was placed gently on her startling Betty. She turned around to see Jughead scratching his neck nervously. 

“Sorry, Betts didn’t mean to scare you...Um, Camile called.”

Betty mustered up the slightest smile she could,

“yeah, I saw. Is everything alright?”

Jughead swallowed hard,

“Y-yeah, she actually decided to come for a few days before she moves into the apartment. I need to pick her up from the train station….do you think you could take me? It’s totally okay if you can’t, I know it’s out of the way--

Betty stood up and grazed his arm,

“Jughead, of course, I can. Come on, let’s go. We can still get there before her train arrives.”

Jughead looked relieved but unsure if this was a good idea. Unknown to him that Betty was questioning her offer as well.

\--

The silence was deafening. It was heavy, like a haze, the two sat there sitting in it. The car that was once filled with the sound of two souls reconnecting was now consumed with awkwardness. Both of them didn’t know what to say. They simply sat there, keeping their eyes on the road ahead of them. 

It had brought Betty back to that first night at Pop’s when they were practically strangers. She couldn’t let that happen. Not with their time together dwindling. 

“Jughead.”

He looked over at her but remained silent.

“I’m really excited to meet her.”

Jughead looked surprised at her statement but tried to hide it.

“Oh, um yeah. She’s great.”

Betty just nodded her head and smiled at him. It was genuine. But Jughead still wasn’t convinced. 

“Betty you don’t have to pretend to be okay with this all. I know it’s a delicate situation.”

To his shock, Betty started to laugh. 

“It’s just a ride, Jug. I know it’s not an ideal time to meet, but I assure you that I can manage.”

Jughead turned his head back to the road,

“Right, of course.”

That’s not the situation he was referring to. 

\--

She had waited in the car while Jughead ran up to the platform to meet her. He greeted her with an engulfing hug, and Betty felt a pang of envy. The pain of knowing what that feels like, what he feels like against her, and knowing she will never feel it again, was heart-wrenching. But she shoved the pain out of her system. Betty had gotten pretty good at doing that. I guess 5 years of practicing helps. 

She had been spaced out for so long, sitting in her own torment, that she didn’t even realize they were both outside the car waiting for Betty to unlock the doors. She quickly did, and to her surprise, Camile sat in the seat next to her, while Jughead took the back. 

“Sorry- I hope you weren’t waiting too long. I’m Betty; I’m an old friend of Jugheads... It’s so nice to meet you.”

She extended a hand to Camile. Betty finally had the chance to take her in. She was gorgeous; she had long strawberry blonde hair and stunning brown eyes. There was something sophisticated yet enchanting about her presence. Betty suddenly felt her freshman year insecurities come creeping over her. 

“Hi, yes, Jughead has told me all about you.”

Betty froze, did she know about the kiss? She probably thought she was an awful monster, god, why did she agree to this. Before she could spiral further, Camile kept talking. 

“It’s so great that you two still keep in touch. Gosh, I don’t even know the last time I spoke to my childhood friends.”

Friends-right. On the one hand, Betty was happy that he didn’t spill their twisted history to Camile, but then again, that just solidified what Betty didn’t want to hear: that they were never going to be anything more to each other. Ever. 

They spent the rest of the ride in meaningless conversation. She asked Camile about her new teaching job. This seemed to keep Camile talking for the rest of the trip. Betty had chimed in talking about how cool it was for Camile to be teaching in Queens. From an outsider’s perspective, it would seem as if the two were bonding. 

Jughead sat there without saying a word the whole ride. 

\--

When she had got to his house, Jughead grabbed Camile’s hand and led her up the stairs. He kissed her on the cheek and motioned to Camile that he would be right back. He then ran back down to Betty. 

He leaned his head in the window,

“Hey, um, thank you again for the ride. And for tonight.”

Without thinking, he reached out to cup her face before stopping himself midway. Betty blushed a bit before meeting his gaze. She swore it seemed as if he was longing for something. Betty gave him a reassuring look.

“Jug, don’t lose her. You were right, she’s great, and despite what you think, you deserve greatness.”

Jughead tried to retort back,

“But-”

Betty stopped him,

“I’ll be fine. Seriously. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Jughead looked concerned, he wracked his eyes over her trying to figure out what was really going on. He was trying to spot the pain that part of him was hoping was there. Not because he was trying to be hurtful but because he wanted a reason to stay with her.

But Betty seemed to mean what she was saying, honestly.

“She’s only here for two days, be with her. Take her into your life.”

Jughead nodded, he knew Betty was right,

Betty turned the car on,

“I’ll see you in a few days to help pack up the moving van. Now- go. Go be with her. I’ll still be here to say goodbye.”

And with that, she drove away, leaving him. The dust of both the road and her words sunk in. If only she knew how much so he never wanted to go a day without her again. 

And little did he know, that tears rolled down Betty’s face stinging her eyes the whole ride back to her apartment. 

\--

_And dreaming was easier With you_

_But sometimes This life leaves you blue It's that rhythm in your heart_

  
  



	6. Green eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead spends his day with Camile, but he can't seem to shake something from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "2/14" by The Band CAMINO
> 
> This is probably one of my favorite chapters, and I'm really proud of it. It's longer than most things, and I think this song is just so perfect for the story. Please enjoy and please let me know what you think!

_But ever since we crossed that line_

_Got your green eyes in the back of my mind,_

_You're messing with my head_

_And I know what I said_

_But, these feelings they keep runnin' the red_

\--

Per Betty’s words, he spent the whole two days with Camile. He’s not sure why it felt like a punishment, though. Camile was good for him. Part of him thinks that she’s better for his emotional well-being than if he tried to dig into his past complexity. 

He woke up expecting to inhale the scent of Camile’s shampoo. It was a soft daisy, and he loved it. But not as much as the scent of warm brown sugar. _Dammit. Get her out of your head._

He had to stifle this thought. Honestly, it was a bit frustrating. Here he was in this fantastic relationship, stable relationship, and a healthy relationship. Yet he couldn’t even enjoy it without being plagued by the thought of her.-- Okay, poor choice of words. He felt bad for thinking of her in such a manner. But at the same time, he was trying to move on. 

He has to push her out of his head. He has to. As a physical manifestation of this resolution, he sits up grunting loudly, while stretching his arms. He gets out of bed and sluggishly treks his way into the kitchen. For some reason, he was expecting to be greeted by the scent of coffee. Which is ridiculous since he knows Camlie only drinks tea. 

Speaking of Camile, she was sitting at the table while doing today’s crossword. She glanced up after hearing his footsteps and smiled.

“Morning, sorry I just couldn’t lie in bed any longer, I want to take in all of your hometown. So I went on a 5 am walk. It’s so charming here.”

He couldn’t help but scoff at this,

“You are probably the first person ever to say that. Seriously, look us up online. Our tourist ratings are Shit.”

He smiled at the memory that had just infiltrated his brain.

\--

He was sitting on her bed, they both were laying on their stomachs hovering over a computer screen. Betty was intensely scrolling through Trivago, with that determined look on her face that he simply adored. Their feet were intertwined, and their heads were pressed together. 

Jughead read the first review out loud,

“Was on a road trip, and stopped in Riverdale for a quick pit-stop. The residents act as if they were in a soap opera, and I paid $18 for a bottle of syrup that tasted worse than the kind from the supermarket. 1.5/10.”

They both started laughing hysterically Betty tilted her head onto his shoulder. Tears began to fill her eyes from laughing so hard,

“I hope Cheryl never sees this. But this still feels unfair. I mean, this person didn’t even try Pop’s.”

Jughead shook his head,

“Face it, Betts, this town is a freak show, time to rebrand, ‘Town with Pep’ feels a bit tone-deaf.”

Betty shrugged and kept looking through the reviews,

“I dunno Juggie, there’s something special about this town. Yeah, I never want to spend the rest of my life here, but I’m glad I spent a little bit of it here...with you….”

He kissed the top of her forehead, “go on.”

“I mean how cool is it, to be able to see something beautiful in a place that the rest of the world just doesn’t understand… and will probably never understand. It’s like our own little treasure.”

She returned her focus to the computer, unaware of the look of adoration plastered across his face. He rested his chin on her back and watched over her as she continued to type.

\--

“Jughead, hello…. ?”

He was snapped out of the moment,

“Shit… sorry babe, I was just thinking about the move. But that can wait. Right now, we should be thinking about making the most of our time in this failed tourist trap.”

He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, leaning down kissing her neck in between kisses he laid out their plans,

“First, we are going to get the best buttermilk pancakes of your life, at Pop’s.”

She giggled, as he kept planting kisses on her,

“Then I thought we could go to the Bijou, and catch a movie.”

She turned around and kissed him on the lips,

“Sounds perfect, I’ll go get ready.”

She waltzed back into their bedroom. Jughead stood there, and at that moment, he realized how hard today was going to be. 

\--

Betty was on her couch, watching TV mindlessly when she got the call. 

She had been sitting there with the phone shaking in her hands, taking in the aftermath of the news she had just received. 

It was the _New York Times_ , the fucking _New York Times_. And they wanted her to spearhead a brand new section in their paper. The section would focus on calling out corruption within the city. 

She asked how they even knew who she was.

_"An anonymous sender mailed us a copy of the Riverdale Register paper, and it was extremely well-done for small-town journalism."_

She had to tell her she would think about it. She had two days to give her a final answer. This was Betty's dream job, but she couldn’t live in the same city as him. It would destroy her. What the fuck was she supposed to do now?

\--

They were eating dinner at some Italian restaurant in Centerville that Camile had found. By Riverdale standards, it might as well have been a Michelin star restaurant. But he had traveled to too many places to think that this food was good. 

Camile was gushing about their day. He could barely focus. He pushed a meatball around on his plate while reflecting on the day himself. 

Pop’s was a nightmare. Yeah- Camile loved it. She even talked to Pops and managed to get a recipe for the pancakes. This should’ve pleased him immensely. Yet, all he could think about was how Camile didn’t even order a milkshake. 

And instantly he brought back to the first time he convinced Betty that milkshakes were, in fact, a breakfast food. 

\--

Betty had taken one sip of her Vanilla milkshake to wash down a bite of pancakes per the instructions of Jughead. Her eyes widened,

“Jughead Jones, you are a culinary genius.”

Jughead smirked,

“Never thought I’d live to see the day when Betty Cooper calls me a genius.”

Betty lightly kicked him under the table,

“Don’t get too cocky, because I still had to taste that three-course dinner you attempted to make.”

“Okay, maybe I can’t cook. But admit it, I happen to have a sixth sense when it comes to diner food.”

Betty seductively sips her milkshake,

“That you do.”

And with that, the two are making out in the backseat of FP’s truck. 

\--

When the memory fades, and Jughead is reminded of where he is again, he realizes Camile is staring at him, waiting for a response. 

_Fuck_

“I’m glad you enjoyed Pop’s babe; I mean that place is like my second home.”

Camille tilts her head,

“Jughead, what’s going on?”

Jughead feels his heart sink,

“W-what do you mean?”

Camile laughs softly,

“I’m not dumb. You’ve been spaced out all day. And even right now, I just asked you if you wanted to split a dessert.”

_Fuck Fuck Fuck_

“It’s about her, right?”

Jughead didn’t know what to say; however, he let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. 

Camile reached out across the table and grabbed his hand,

“Look, you clearly still love her. I mean she’s been in your head all day, am I right?”

Jughead just nodded, unsure of where this was going. I mean, she wasn’t only on his mind, she was ingrained in him. The way her hands would aimlessly find their way to cup his face or the way her fingers would dance through his hair. Her eyes, he could never forget the way her eyes looked into his soul, and in one glance, he knew that she got it...got him. Or her lips, the way they felt on his. Don’t even get him started on her brain. Incredible was an understatement. Betty Cooper could make any day feel like the best day of his life. Betty chases the human experience, even yearns for it. Not realizing that she is the very epitome of what it means to truly live. She doesn’t just make Riverdale special. She makes the whole goddamn universe light up. 

He knows what he has to do, but he can’t just leave Camile.

“Jughead, go.”

Now he’s confused,

“Huh, but what abou-

“I love you, Jughead, but this isn’t working. To be honest, I’ve been unsure of moving to the big city in the first place. I actually have always wanted to teach in Maine. But I thought that if we were worth it, I should just dive in headfirst.”

She exhaled deeply,

“But in the little time I saw you with her, I knew. I knew that we aren’t worth it… and that’s okay. I will always cherish what we had. But Jughead... you and her..are worth something. And you need to go and steal back your borrowed time. Before it’s too late.”

Jughead was amazed. He got up to leave, giving Camile enough money to cover both the trip back home and airfare to Maine. He kissed her for the last time,

“Camile, you are going to be great in Maine. Thank you. You have no idea how much you have meant to me.”

There’s a sparkle in her eyes,

“You better hurry.”

And with one final look back, Jughead grabs the first Taxi he sees and books it back to Riverdale. 

\--

Betty was about to go to bed; she went to close the curtains. She then heard footsteps. Was someone in her apartment? No, they were coming from outside. And was that screaming, was someone screaming her name? She cannot believe her eyes.

Jughead Jones is standing outside.

He looks like he just ran here. His shirt is unbuttoned, and his jacket is barely in his hands. He’s a wreck.

It takes everything out of her to walk out to meet him.

\--

They are face to face. Jughead is standing in the street, while Betty stands on the curb. She’s wearing a t-shirt and running shorts, she’s freezing. 

“Jughead… why are you here? Where’s Camile?”

Jughead drops his jacket on the road and meets her eyes. He looks determined yet desperate. His eyes are growing misty, and now he is choked up.

“It’s always been you. Always has, always will be. Betty Cooper, I need you. You are my world. My entire fucking world. And--and if I have to go another year, another month, another week, another day, or a goddamn second without you. hell, Betty, I’m gonna go insane.”

Before he could gauge her reaction, their lips collided into one another. They moved with each other. They kissed each other like it was the last time they ever would. Betty pulls away, her eyes are damp, yet she has the faintest smile on her face. 

She buries her head into his chest and cries. She cries out the frustrations of the past five years and cries at the fact that this is even happening right now. She cries because she just loves him, that simple. 

Jughead presses her closer into him. He strokes her head taking in all of her,

“I know...I know”

\--

_I got your heart on my mind_

_And you said, that I could come by anytime_

_But I can't, I can't fall in love tonight_

_I can't fall in love tonight_

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Thoughts on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait- it took a while for me to get inspired again. Betty plans for her future- but does that include Jughead? Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Love & War in Your Twenties" by Jordy Searcy

_The more I live I am convinced_

_Everyone just wants to be in love_

_This world makes me dizzy how'd we get so busy_

\--

Nothing happened, but the two were exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster that was last night. They had somehow ended up in her bed. She woke up entangled in him. His arm was draped across her, while her legs were entrapped in his. His head had rested entirely on the crook of her neck. She could feel his heartbeat, steady breath, and faint snoring (which she thought was adorable.) 

So she didn't move or even open her eyes. She wanted to linger in this moment for just a little bit longer. She found herself doing that a lot recently, clinging onto time like sand slipping through her fingers. Maybe it's because no matter what had happened in the last week, there will always be a part of her waiting for the other shoe to drop—waiting for the moment when everything crumbles once again, and the facade of a better life is over. 

Because deep down, a little part of her still screamed into the void of her mind: you don't deserve this. You don't deserve him.

Her eyes opened suddenly with panic at the thoughts. It only took the slightest movement for Jughead to wake up with her. He sighed contently, and began delicately stroking her hair off her neck and sat up slightly. He pulled in closer to her and softly whispered in her ear,

"I forgot how I love to watch you sleep."

She giggled immediately, and playfully pushed him off,

"Oh my god, could you sound any more perverted."

Jughead smirked and cradled her in his arms gently running his fingers through her hair,

"I could actually. But I'll save the pedophile talk for foreplay."

They both fell into laughter. They laid in bed together for a while longer, allowing their breathing to create a harmonious rhythm. 

Eventually, Betty rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him with her impossibly beautiful eyes,

"Jug, what is this?"

Jughead sat up, fully swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Betty joined next to him, unsure of his response. But he just pulled her into a wonderfully passionate kiss. When their lips broke, he stood up and turned to her,

"It's whatever you want it to be."

He headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for them, leaving Betty sitting there. God, she loved him.

\--

Betty walked into the kitchen and leaned on the doorframe. She watched Jughead struggle immensely while attempting to measure the flour for pancakes and follow the recipe. Betty let him flounder for a few more minutes before putting him out of his misery,

"There is no way you managed a cross country book tour and still can't cook."

She walked up behind him and took the whisk out of his hands. She poured the flour and pancake mix in the bowl, cracked two eggs (with only one hand), and began to mix. Jughead watched her in amazement. 

"I forgot that in between tracking down a serial killer and a cult invading our town, you became an award-winning chef."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss on her cheek. 

"Juggie, you remember who my mother was, right? I was churning out pie crust by the time I was eight."

Betty turned around facing him, 

"Don't change the subject, though. I want to know what the hell you've been eating the past five years considering your hopelessness in the kitchen."

"Hey Betts, you know I have an affinity for all food greasy, fattening, and from a fast-food chain."

She shook her head and began pouring coffee in the mugs. All of a sudden, she felt hands on her shoulders, spinning her around. She was met with Jughead blowing powdered sugar all over her, and kissing her on the forehead. 

"Jughead!"

Jughead looked proud,

"What? You're not the only one who is a culinary creative."

Betty walked around the kitchen island, and sneakily grabbed a cup of flour,

"Well played Jones. But you forgot the importance of measuring your ingredients."

With that, she stepped closer to him and dumped the cup of flour all over his head. 

He instantly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed in delight. He dropped her on the couch, followed by some intense kisses. There was white powder all over the furniture and the pancakes burnt, but Betty could care less. 

\--

Later that night, they were both writing on their laptops. It felt like old times again, like they were back in the blue and gold office. The two were known to sneak off there during classes like P.E or lunch. 

She remembered all the times they were creating murder boards, while other students were running laps. Or when they found a missing file that connected all their evidence and would celebrate with some intimacy on the blue and gold couch. 

It was nice to finally be able to reminisce on these memories without feeling that pang of sadness and loss she had been dealing with the past five years. 

And as blissful as these moments were, she couldn't ignore the nagging thoughts that neither of them has discussed yet.

What were they going to do when Jughead goes back to New York? 

Betty hadn't told him about her job offer yet. She didn't want to keep anything from him, but she wasn't even sure if she should take it. As much as she wants this job, she can't help but fear what would happen if her heart were to get broken again, which brings her to her next concern.

What are they?

She knows Jughead will do whatever is necessary to make it work, but Betty is more skeptical. She cannot bear the idea of starting a relationship with him for it to only end in agony. She wants to be permanent to him. She wants forever with him or nothing at all. And she knows she can't expect that of him, it sounds psychotic. So now, Betty is faced with a choice.

Does she go all in with the love of her life even if it's destined to burn out? 

\--

A few days had gone by. It was pure heaven. The two fell back into rhythm. They simply enjoyed each other's company. Betty had shoved her doubts back into the abyss of her mind, where all her insecurities, fears, and worries had a permanent residence.

But Betty knew all too well that time was not on her side. One night the two were eating dinner at her apartment sitting in comfortable silence. When Jughead cleared his throat and grabbed her attention,

"So ah, Betts, you know I leave for New York in two days."

Betty sighed and put down her fork to look at him. She knew this conversation was going to happen, and it was just a matter of when. And she had so much she wanted to say, but couldn't seem to find the words, so she just nodded.

Jughead began to fidget with his hair a tell-tale sign of nerves,

"A-and I know this is a lot to ask of you. And I don't want to fight or devalue what you are doing in Riverdale, but I want you to come with me-"

"Jug."

"No, Betty, please hear me out."

He got up from his chair and walked over, kneeling next to her, placing his hands in hers.

"You don't have to give me an answer right now, but please just tell me you will think about it. Please"

He looked desperate. Betty couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. She took a deep breath to process all of this, and then the strangest thing happened… she smiled.

"Jug, do you want to go for a drive?"

\--

They were back at the same spot next to Sweetwater that they had driven to a week ago. But that night felt like an entire century ago. But yet nothing had really changed. They sat there in the same position- tucked into one another, eyes affixed on the stars above. 

Betty felt the same way she did that night: bottled up with emotions that are just waiting to spill over. But at that moment she decided she was done feeling like this. She had to spend the majority of her life pretending to be something else, pretending to feel a certain way. And the last person she wanted to lie to was him. 

She sat up and broke her gaze to look at him. He was pensive and certainly in his own world. She was dying to know what he was thinking. She began to gingerly stroke his cheek and brush his stray curls out of her eyes.

"Jug, I know you say you aren't mad at me anymore. But I have to know. Do you see a future in me-with me? I mean, you would be kidding yourself if you said you still thought about me in the same way you used to. A-and if I'm going to uproot my life with you, I need to know everything...even if it's bad."

Jughead looked at her perplexed, and he took a moment to absorb what she was asking. 

"You want to know what I think about you?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip in apprehension. 

Jughead swallowed hard and started picking at the grass underneath them.

"Well, I think you're amazing. And that you're beautiful- but not just on the outside. I think you are quite possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me-"

"Jughead, stop, can you honestly say that you still feel that about me after everything? Please drop the act. I can handle it."

Jughead's head snapped up, and he looked at her,

"Fine, you want to know what I think about you?"

Betty braced herself,

"I think you're human. As logical as you act, at the end of the day, you lead with your heart. I think you are so emotionally complex-you don't even realize it. I think you believe that you keep your feelings so fucking air-tight that no one else notices. But everyone does- I do. And sometimes, when those emotions leak out of your self-made prison, you act impulsively. And it sucks so much that the one time you lost a grip on yourself, you kissed Archie- Archie fucking Andrews. It fucking hurts that you, of all people, broke me. Really fucking sucks."

Betty was taking this all in, tears were forming, but she did her best to keep them in. She couldn't look at him, but she knew she had to because he wasn't wrong. 

"But Betty, the most insane thing is that at the end of the day, I know you're the only one who can put me back together. Because as much as you hurt me, you are capable of loving me ten times more. You have this effect on people that makes them want to wake up and live. I can't explain it. And the more I try to dissect my feelings for you, the more complicated it gets. But Betty, I don't care. I want to be with you. Forever. If there's anything I know it's that we both don't think or feel straight...except when we are with each other. And I know you think that you're a mess, but that's truly the most incredible part about you."

It was silent all Betty could do was look at him and shake her head in shock, fighting back the tears. Jughead was doing the same.

"Betty, please say something."

Betty wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand, sniffled, and steadied her breath. 

"Jug, what if I told you I got a job offer from the New York Times."

Jughead suddenly stood up, and grabbed her hands pulling her towards him,

"Then, I would say that it seems like fate."

Betty stepped closer to him,

"And what if I also told you that I am not sure about taking it unless you _really_ want to do this with me."

Jughead places his hands on her face and rested his forehead on hers,

"Then I would say I guess it looks like you'll be taking on the Big Apple."

She began to giggle as he moved his head to kiss her. 

After a few moments, he paused and broke away from her,

"By the way, you're welcome.'

Betty looked at him bewildered,

"You're the anonymous sender?"

A smug look spread across his face, and Betty looked lost,

"But Jug, they received that paper months ago."

Jughead pulled her in and turned her around. His arms were locked around her waist, and he whispered in her ear,

"What can I say… I could never stop being your biggest fan".

\--

_Take that job they offered and move down by the ocean_

_But I love the way your hand feels when its under mine_

_I don't wanna take the world for granted_

_While I'm still trying to understand it_

_The more I live I am convinced_

_Everyone just wants to be in love_

  
  



	8. But what's forever, when I have you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short but sweet end to a story that is close to my heart. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this, and I really hope you enjoy this final chapter!
> 
> And once again I think the song this chapter is based on could not be more perfect for these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song 'I Feel Good About This' by The Mowgli's

I've been looking for love in the distance

Down the sidewalks of cities I visit

Up the coast looking for something different

All along you were there but I missed it

\--

**One year Later**

  
  


The Brooklyn fall air nipped at his nose. It was that time of year when the leaves had begun to drop, creating a technicolor masterpiece throughout the city. There was moisture in the air lingering after the recent rain shower; Jughead could spend hours outside reading and writing in this weather. He was never a fan of the stifling summer heat or the unbearable winter snow. His thoughts were interrupted by droplets splattering the bottom of his jeans. 

"Sorry, Juggie!" the blonde giggled. A playful smile twitched at his lips as he got lost in her. Betty jumped from puddle to puddle, twirling in the Autumn haze. Realizing she had been assaulting Jughead with dirty puddle water and crunched up leaves, she stopped in her tracks, turning to him sheepishly. 

Jughead shook his head, "Don't ever apologize for being adorable, ever."

He stepped closer and planted a kiss on her. The two raced back to their apartment, throwing handfuls of red, orange, and yellow leaves at each other, angering bystanders who got caught in the crossfire of their madness. 

  
  


Things had been good. Scratch that _great_ . For the first time in Jughead's life, he could use that word without feeling like a fraud. He and Betty had taken New York by storm. The magazine he had helped kick start had been gaining popularity, and Betty's work at the _New York Times_ was making headlines. 

But their career success was insignificant compared to the magnanimity of their relationship over the past year. 

From stolen glances across the room to clandestine meetings at midnight, secrets that led to arguments that led to deeper understandings, breakups, mishaps, tears, confessions, and ultimately a tumultuous five years apart, Betty and Jughead were finally exactly where they were meant to be. Together. 

And after a lifetime of heartache, they were able to grow. And as a result, the two have cultivated a happy, healthy relationship that has been in the works since they first laid eyes on each other in Pop's. 

So when Jughead was curled up reading a book while Betty lightly snored on his shoulder, it came as no surprise to see Veronica Lodge's name appear on his buzzing phone. 

\--

Veronica was one of the first people Betty wanted to see when they moved to the city. She knew that as much pain her actions had caused for Jughead, Veronica had undoubtedly hurt twice as much. Within two days of being in town, Betty found herself dialing into the raven-haired girl's apartment. 

Before she could even get a word out, Veronica had thrown herself into her best friend's arms. Without hesitation, she guided Betty into her living room and brewed some tea. Betty was dazed from the ordeal. Did she miss something? Because she was pretty sure she hadn't seen Veronica in years. 

"Veronica, I need to apologize, and hell, I should have been having this conversation with you earlier-"

"B, there's no need," Veronica places her hand on Betty's knee, cutting her off. 

"What happens in Riverdale stays in Riverdale, right?" She winked and took a sip from her mug.

"But Vee-"

"But nothing. That was ages ago. What's done is done. Sure, I was mad at first-fuming. And then one day the strangest thing happened. I woke up, walked to my job at Vogue, and realized there were bigger things in life than Archie Andrews.”

She shrugged and eyed Betty noticing how tense she still was,

"Seriously, Betty, I'm over it. Have been for a while. And the only reason I never reached out was that I was never worried about losing you. And I mean that. You needed time to figure things out, and I knew that when you did, I'd be here."

Betty exhaled a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. Jumping up, she reached over, swallowed the brunette in a hug—a hug she had been holding in for an eternity. 

After a few minutes, Veronica broke the hug and grabbed Betty's hands, "Besides, after what happened, I was more worried about you than me."

Her eyebrow arched in confusion, 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... while I knew _we_ would eventually be okay, I couldn't say the same about you and Jughead. And I couldn't bear to see my bestie lose her soulmate."

Betty stared at her in awe of what she just admitted,

"Yes, Betty Cooper, you heard me. When you kissed _my_ boyfriend, my biggest concern was that you were going to lose yours."

Realizing how genuinely amazing her friend was, Betty eagerly filled her in on the past few months' events. And thus was the reunion of the infamous B & V.

\--

Jughead grabbed his phone and snuck into the other room so as not to wake Betty. Before he could hold the phone up to his ear, Veronica was screaming,

"Jughead Jones, if you make me spend another day waiting by my phone for Betty to call me with the news, I will personally ban you from every late-night Diner in NYC."

Jughead rubbed his forehead and shook his head in amusement, 

"Relax, Veronica, I've got it covered."

She huffed into the phone, 

"You've got 24 hours Jones, and then say goodbye to burgers past 11 pm."

  
  


\--

**The Next Day**

He had the day all planned out, which was a rarity when it came to Jughead Jones. Spontaneity was usually a hallmark of his love language. 

Initially, things were on track; they had a peaceful Sunday morning courtesy of the pancakes he had finally learned how to make (thanks to Betty, of course). 

It wasn't until they were walking to see the Bryant Park screening of _Rebel Without A Cause_ ( he had to send dozens of emails to make that happen) when it started raining. More like torrential downpouring. 

"Shit." He muttered under his breath as the two ran under the canopy of a nearby coffee shop. It was too late, though, and they were already drenched. Betty's bouncing golden locks had been matted down, sticking to her face. And she had instantly regretted forgoing a jacket. Jughead was quick to wrap her in his corduroy sherpa.

"Thanks," she said while ringing out her hair the best she could. Betty found the whole situation quite comical. Normally, Jughead would marvel over his girl's infectious positivity. But not today. Dammit, out of all the crap thrown his way, he couldn't have one moment go his way, just a mere three hours. So he stood there scowling and frantically searching through his phone for solutions to remedy the day. Until he felt a light tug at his elbow,

"Juggie, it's okay. We have seen that movie hundreds of times. If you want, I could give you a scene by scene breakdown." She sniffled from the cold. 

Suddenly, Jughead was laughing. It wasn't even like she said anything that funny. It was the perfectness of it all—the perfectness of her. 

Scanning his surroundings one last time, he grasped her hand, leading them into an empty side street.

"Jughead, where are we going? We are gonna get soaked!" but before she knew it, he was in front of her on his knees.

"Jug-" she exasperated. 

"Betty Cooper. Will you marry me?"

She could hardly process what was happening. All she could do was beam into his eyes. This was it. This was the moment she had been dreaming of her whole life. And for a while, she didn't believe she was even worthy of something like this-someone like him.

"You want to marry me? Like- forever with me?" she croaked out.

He stood up and cradled her face in his hands, chuckling, "No, I don't want to be 'forever' with you." 

Okay, now she was confused. But he just pulled her in closer,

"We both know that forever isn't our style. I want to keep living in moments like these, with you, in our own small infinities. That's the life I want with you, Betty Cooper, a collection of small infinities."

He released her face and resumed his position extending out what has to be the most ethereal ring she has ever seen.

"So please...will you marry me?"

Tears were now trickling down her face along with the rain, and all she could do was nod. For once in her life, she was speechless. He slipped the ring on her finger, picked her up, and spun her around.

He kissed her like he was 15 and in her childhood bedroom again, or like they were making out in his trailer after exchanging their first 'I love yous,' or perhaps like he had just married the woman of his dreams.

And then what did they do? Easy. They danced in the pouring rain, in the middle of the street, being honked at by traffic, making the most of their small infinity. 

  
  


\--

I'm looking at you we're laughing and screaming

Head out the window

I love you, I mean it

I don't know what it is

But I feel good about this

  
  



End file.
